


Apocalypse

by AllTheseFandoms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Break Up, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseFandoms/pseuds/AllTheseFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie didn't expect to ever meet her ex-best friend, Luke, again. Especially not after the world was taken over by walkers. But to survive isn't easy for anyone in the group, when Maddie still can't forgive Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1; legs.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction does not follow the storyline of The Walking Dead. Only some of the events from the series will be in the story.

*LUKES POV* 

I rolled my eyes at the sight of Michael and Calum chasing each other around the forest. We'd been the same place for a few weeks now, and after been attacked several times by herds of those freaks, we came to the conclusion that moving on was probably the best thing to do. The reason for the many attacks were usually Michael and Calum’s never ending fooling around. It had almost cost us our lives a few times. I never really understood how they remained so happy and carefree with everything that happened. It was a wonder none of us had died by then, really.

"GUYS!" I suddenly heard Michaels voice call. Ashton and I both let out a sigh and went to see what was going on. Calum and Michael were both standing by the lake we'd been drinking water from and bathing the past few weeks. Good thing we were leaving that day, because now a walker was lying in the water, cut in half. 

"How did it get in the water? I mean, it has no legs; it couldn't just have walked into the water and lost it legs. That's, like, kind of impossible... Right?" Ashton said, as a question more than a conclusion. But he was right. I looked towards the hill across the lake, where we had jumped from plenty of times. I walked up there, and sure enough; its legs were there. But how? It hadn't just lost its legs. It was clear that they had been separated with a blade of some kind. It made me scared, and actually a bit nauseous. To think there was someone out there that could possibly kill us was weird. 

I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and pointed my knife at the person, thinking it was one of the freaks, or some psycho who wanted to murder me. But it was neither. It was Michael. "Dude, you scared me!" I breathed out. He grinned at me before looking down at the legs on the ground. 

"Looks like someone got him," he said, his grin now gone. I nodded. "But hey, at least there's a possibility that there are other people out there, ya know?" I chuckled. Michael always managed to find something to be happy about, even in the darkest times. To me, it was sad to see, because I knew that he was broken inside. He had lost everything, well, except us. We all lost everything, but I guess Michael was more scarred than the rest of us.

 

Calum and Ashton didn't know it. They weren't there that day. Basically, Michael and I were the first in the band to find out about the whole apocalypse thing. We were on tour with the 1D boys. It was a few hours before show start, and Michael and I were in our hotel room while Ash and Cal were at the stadium, preparing for the show. We were playing Pokémon on our Nintendo DS's and of course, Michael won, because he was the champion of this game, like, he was invincible! Suddenly Michael’s phone rang. It was his mom. She hadn't been feeling well since before she even arrived there, but she wanted to see her son so badly she went there anyway. I could see Michaels face suddenly filled with concern, which concerned me. He hung up and mumbled something about checking on his mom, and then he left the hotel room. He came back a few minutes later, with tears streaming down his face. I asked him what had happened and he tried to explain. I didn't understand what he said. I only heard something that sounded like "tried to eat me". However, I began to understand when I first saw what those freaks did to people. It all made sense.


	2. threats

*MADDIE’S POV*

Judith’s loud crying woke me up from my well-deserved nap. I groaned and sat up in my bed to see Beth holding her, trying to make her stop crying. “It’s my turn to look after her, Beth. Don’t worry, I can do it. You always do it anyway,” I mumbled. She looked at me, smiling, and shook her head.

“It’s okay, Maddie. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” I smiled and laid back down on the bed, closing my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again. Suddenly I felt someone sitting down on the bed. I knew it was Beth. “I don’t hate you, ya know?” I opened my eyes and looked up at her. “Carol might, but I don’t.” Carol really did hate me. After Daryl went looking for Sophia back then, Carol kind of started falling for him. I felt sorry for her in a way; she had lost her husband and her daughter, and after that, she couldn’t even be with the man she ‘loved’, because he was with me. After we arrived to the farm, Daryl and I were ‘forced’ to share a tent. There was already this, like, sexual tension between us at that time, and it didn’t help that we had to sleep in the same tent and change in front of each other. It wasn’t long before we began to have sex, like, almost every day. We already started having sex at the CDC, but decided that it would be better not to after we left the CDC, because we were scared someone would walk in on us. However, Carol walked in on us one time, and since then she hated my guts. I didn’t care though. I never liked her anyway. I thought she was pathetic; I don’t even know why to be honest.

“Great,” I mumbled, rolling my eyes. “Anyway, have Mason and Daryl returned yet?” Beth shook her head. I frowned. I was beginning to worry about them. I trusted that Daryl could survive in this world, but Mason, my clumsy brother, wasn’t like that. Sure, he had changed since the outbreak, but I was still worried about him.

“Don’t worry, they’ll come back soon,” Beth said, smiling at me. I nodded, and sat up again. I looked at Judith, a smile forming on my lips. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?"

“She is. I’ve always wanted kids, but I’m not sure I could bring a baby into a world like this.”

“No, but if we don’t have kids, our race will die out.”

“Maybe that’s what’s supposed to happen. Maybe we’re not supposed to be here anymore. Maybe God is angry with us and want us dead. All of us. There must be a reason all this happened. A reason why we’re being punished like this. It doesn’t really make sense, does it? Your father is crazy to think there’s a cure, because there is not, and there probably won’t ever be one. This is the way the world is supposed to be. It can’t change, and it won’t.” I should’ve known better than to tell Beth that. After what happened at the farm, I shouldn’t have said that. I instantly saw how my little speech had affected her, and I regretted it. “Beth I’m-"

“No, don’t worry about it.” Her voice was full of sorrow. I hated it. “You should go see if Daryl and Mason have returned. I’m sure you miss them.” I nodded, smiling awkwardly before standing up from the bed and heading outside.

Seeing Beth sad face made me think of how she had lost her loved ones, except Maggie and Hershel, and thinking about the ones she had lost, reminded me of the ones I had lost. My parents, my boyfriend, my friends. I had lost everything. I only had my older brother, Mason, and my adopted little sister, Olivia -  and Daryl of course.

Daryl.

He was my everything. He meant so much to me. Despite what I had just told Beth about not wanting to have kids in a world like this, I wanted him to father my children, and I sure as hell hoped it would happen some day. I never really thought about it until Judith was born. I had just given up on ever having kids, let alone a boyfriend or husband. But the first time I saw Daryl holding Judith, I knew I could have it, and I wanted it. For a moment, I imagined Judith being Daryl’s and my kid.

When I got outside, I saw Carol and Rick in the guard tower. I groaned. Why did Carol have to be there?! I went there anyway.

I guessed Carol had spotted me, because I could practically feel her eyes on me. I really couldn’t wait for Daryl to come home so I could rub it in Carol’s face that he was mine!

As I reached the top of the tower, Rick greeted me with a smile, while Carol rolled her eyes. “Oh, it’s nice to see you too, Carol. Why don’t you go inside and I’ll take over,” I mumbled, reaching out to grab the gun in her hand, but she jerked it away from me. “C’mon Carol, don’t be a bitch!”

“Carol, just give her the gun,” Rick said in a stern tone. Carol unwillingly handed me the gun, and then headed towards the staircase.

“Just so we’re clear,” I looked at her, “I might act like a bitch towards you, but only because you’re with him. You’re 20. You shouldn’t be with a man that could be your father.”

I’d had enough. She had never made her opinion more clear as in that moment, and I was pissed off. I loaded the gun and pointed it at her. “Look, what’s going on between Daryl and I is none of your business. You have no right to come here and tell us whom we can be with. 2 years ago, it would probably have been different, but now that the world is shit, I don’t give a fuck about the age of the man that I love. So go ahead, try to make him fall for you. You won’t succeed. We chose each other, and we love each other. So, if you don’t want me fire this gun, and believe me I will fire it, then fuck off and mind your own business. Got it?” She looked at me in shock, and so did Rick. I repeated the last sentence, and she nodded. I lowered the gun, and she almost ran down the stairs and back to the prison.

 

“You’re even less merciless than Daryl – no offense!” Rick said, almost laughing. It was almost as if he liked that what I had just done.


	3. 3; katana

*Masons POV*  
I couldn’t believe Rick had made me go with Daryl. Everyone knew I hated him. I had ever since Carol came to me, crying, because she had walked in on him and my sister doing ‘it’, and I had actually made it pretty obvious ever since that I hated him. Rick kept telling me that hating him wouldn’t make him stop loving my sister, and stop my sister from loving him. I knew Rick was right, but a part of me just couldn’t stop hating him. He was so much older than both me and my sister, who, by the way, was younger than me. She was 20, he was 38. She just turned 20, actually. It was so wrong.  
As I walked behind Daryl as we were on our way back to the prison, thinking about my sister and him, I felt like murdering him. I wanted to just grab my katana and slice his head off, even though I knew my sister would hate me for doing it, so I didn’t do it. But as I was thinking about my katana, I realized something. “Shit,” I muttered. “Daryl!” I said loudly. He turned around. “My katana. I forgot back by the lake, I think. I don’t have it.” He muttered something inaudible and rolled his eyes.  
“You seriously lost your stupid sword?” he snapped. I nodded. “And now you think we have to go back and get it?”  
“Of course! It’s the only weapon I have. I don’t even know how to use a gun, for Christ sake!”  
He groaned at my respond. “Ugh, okay. We go back for your stupid sword.”  
“It’s not a sword, Dixon.”  
“Whatever!”  
It took almost an hour to walk to the lake from where we were. On our way there, we got attacked by, like, 5 walkers, and I was close to getting bit or scratched, and every time Daryl told me, that it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t lost my katana (or sword as he called it). But I knew he was right; I just didn’t want to admit it to him.  
As we reached the lake, we heard voices.  
“Oh my God, Michael, look!” one of the voices said. We walked towards the voices to see two boys, one of them – the one that had talked to the guy, who’s name was Michael – holding my katana. We couldn’t really see them that clearly, but they seemed somewhat familiar.  
The one, named Michael, took the katana from the other guy. “Oh my fucking God, Luke, do you even KNOW what this is?” Michael said, his eyes wide. The guy, called Luke, shook his head, making Michael roll his eye. “This, Luke, is a katana.” Luke looked confused.  
“Isn’t it like a sword?” Luke asked Michael. I heard Daryl chuckle.  
“No, Lukas! This is a katana! Like the one Leo-“ he stopped. “Michelangelo has.”

*Michaels POV*  
I couldn’t let Luke know that the katana was rightfully his, since he was Leonardo back then. I wanted the katana to myself, so I lied to him.  
A few minutes later, Ashton and Calum came with all our things. They looked exhausted. They dropped the things to the ground, right in front of Luke and I. “Next time YOU take the things!” Calum said, out of breath. Luke and I both laughed at Calum, so did Ashton. Suddenly Calum’s eyes went wide, and he pointed to the katana in my hand. “Where did you find that?”  
Luke and I smirked. “It was on the ground,” Luke said. “But Michael got it, because apparently Michelangelo is the one with the katana.” Calum gave him a confused look, and I knew he was about to tell Luke the truth. I couldn’t risk that, so I tackled him to the ground just before he said anything. “MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD, GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!” Calum shouted. I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him from shouting, because it would attract freaks. He did his best to make me move, but I managed to keep him down. When he couldn’t push me off him, he stuck out his tongue and licked the palm of my hand. I quickly removed my hand from his mouth and started screaming at him.  
Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and out their hand over my mouth. I knew it wasn’t any of the others, because they were all in front of me. Their faces were full of fear.  
“If you don’t shut up I will not hesitate to kill ya,” a man whispered in my ear as he held a knife to my throat.  
“Please let him go,” Calum said, his voice shaky with fear, “Please don’t hurt him.” I could see the tears start to form in his eyes. It was heart breaking, seeing my best friends like that. The man behind me let go and pushed me away from him. I turned around and looked at him. He was older than we were, dirty and carried a crossbow. Behind him was a guy. He was about our age. He looked familiar, and I knew I had met him before somewhere. He walked up to the katana that was on the ground and picked it up. He then looked around at us, until he locked his gaze on Luke.

*Masons POV*  
“Lukas?” I said in disbelief. He looked at me, too, and his eyes went wide.  
“Mason? Is that really you?” he said, also seemingly in disbelief. I smiled and walked up to him, and placed my hands on his shoulders. “It’s good to see you again, Lukas. Even though it’s sad it has to be under these circumstances.” He nodded in agreement.  
It had been years since I last saw him. He had changes a bit. His hair was different, he was dirty, but I guessed that was because of the whole apocalypse thing, and lack of showers. He was also a bit taller, almost as tall as I was.  
Daryl cleared his throat, making me turn around to look at him.  
“Are ya done being all sentimental?” he muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and let go of Lukas, or Luke as everyone else called him. “We have to go back. It’ll get dark soon.”  
I couldn’t leave Lukas. I just couldn’t. He was my friend. We weren’t that close, but I couldn’t leave him. I also remembered the others, especially Calum. Then there was that guy who didn’t like Luke. I was pretty sure his name was Michael. I’d never met the last person. Wasn’t he the drummer?  
“Daryl, we can’t just leave them,” I said.  
“Why not?”  
“Daryl, I know these people. They’re also from Sydney. I practically grew up with him,” I said pointing at Lukas. Daryl rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible.  
”Please give us a chance. We have nowhere to go,” the drummer guy, Ashton, said.  
Daryl groaned. “Fine. But I don’t think we can get back before it gets dark, so maybe we should just stay here for the night,” he said. The four boys all smiled and let out a sigh in relief.  
“But, uh, Michael?” I said, looking at Michael who was now holding my katana again. “I need you to give me my katana.” He frowned, but handed me the katana.

Later that night, Lukas and I were still up while the others were sleeping. We had to guard the camp, and make sure no walkers attacked us. We hadn’t really had time to talk that day, since we had so much to do. To be honest I was very interested in finding out how they’d ended up in the U.S. so far away from home, so I decided it was about time to ask. “So Lucas... How did you guys end up here?”  
“What do you mean?” he answered.  
“In the U.S.”  
“Oh,” he said, “we were on tour when it all started. Michael and I found out when his mother turned. Later that night we had a gig. During one of the songs, Amnesia I think it was, some people in the audience started screaming. It wasn’t in excitement, but in fear. We stopped playing to see what was going on. We saw people running, trying to get away from that spot. A girl had turned, and she was walking around and bit people. Michael and I both knew what was going on, and we told Ashton and Calum that we had to get out of there and just get away from everyone. So, that’s what we did. And now we’re here,” he said. For a moment, he looked as though he was in deep thoughts. I cannot imagine how it must feel to go through what he has. What they have been through. Sure, we’ve been through some pretty crazy stuff as well, but my sisters and I haven’t lost someone like they have. We’ve always had each other. Our parents died a year after they adopted my youngest sister, Olivia. The only people we’ve lost are all people from the group who died over the past year or so.  
“So, how are your sisters doing?” Lucas asked.  
I smiled at the thought of them. “They’re during great. I mean, considering everything that has happened. She misses you, Lucas.” His eyes dropped, and he nodded.  
“I miss her too, Mason. I really do.”


	4. 4; reunited

*MADDIE'S POV*  
I was honestly worried about Daryl and Mason. They hadn't returned from the run they went on yesterday. It scared me, especially because they hated each other, so I feared they had done something stupid. Rick tried to convince me that they would probably return the next day. Deep down I knew he was right, but I was still scared and I knew he was too.  
Rick and I were in the watchtower. It was early and cold, and honestly, I just wanted to sleep. I hadn't slept all night out of worry, which resulted in a very tired and kind of grumpy me, so I felt sorry for Rick.  
I felt Rick's eyes on me. I glared at him, making him chuckle. "You can go inside and sleep if ya want, Maddie. Doesn't look like anything bad's about to happen," he said.  
I shook my head. "Nah, it's okay. I can't sleep anyway," I mumbled in response.  
"Still worried about Daryl and Mason?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Don't worry, Maddie. They're the strongest of the group."  
"Yeah. Why did you send them out together, anyway? You know they can't stand each other." He shrugged. "They could've killed each other, ya know. That could be the reason they're not back yet." He chuckled again. "What? It could happen."  
"Nah, I don't think they'd do that."  
"Why?" I questioned.  
"Because they love you too much to hurt you," he said. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know how to answer that one, so I closed my mouth again. I let out a sigh. He was probably right. If they both loved me, they wouldn't hurt each other.  
I looked out at all the walkers. They were pathetic, but then again; they didn't choose to end up like that. After all this time, I still didn't know what to think about the walkers. Of course, I hated them and feared them, but I just couldn’t take my mind off the fact that they used to be people just like Mason, Rick, Carl, Carol, Beth... Like all of us. My siblings, my boyfriend, my best friend. And one day I would end up like them. Just another ugly, smelly, stupid walker and people would fear me and kill me. And all these people whom I loved... Their fate was the same. They'd also end up like them, and I hated it. I hated this world. I hated this prison. I hated the Governor. I hated all these stupid weapons. The group, my family... They were the only good thing about this shit World. They were the reason I was still here. Otherwise, I would probably be out there, eating people's faces off like some greedy cannibal.  
"Maddie," I heard Rick say, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him. He pointed towards the prison yard where Carol was, waving at us. "Go," he said. I rolled my eyes and went to see what she wanted.  
"What do you want now, Carol? Got something offensive to say?" I said. Carol never really said anything that offended me, even though she might think whatever she said to hurt me WAS offensive.  
"I actually just wanted to ask you if you help Glenn and Maggie. A few walkers found their way into the prison and we need to close wherever they got in before the whole place gets overrun again," she asked.  
"Why can't Merle help?" I asked her.  
"I've already asked him. He won't do it. Not that is surprises me."  
"Ugh, let me try. Maybe he'll listen to me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Carol said, making me roll my eyes. I then followed her back into cellblock C. As we got in there I saw Merle sitting on the ground, smoking.  
"Merle!" I shouted. He groaned and looked at me. "If you want to stay here you have to help. Now, help Glenn and Maggie find out how all those damn walkers got in here in the first place."  
"Look, sugar tits, just because ya fuckin' my baby brother doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," he mumbled.  
"Oh, I don't care if you do it. However, I'm pretty sure Daryl won't be pleased to come back to this place and you're not around because I've kicked your sorry ass out of here. So get up and help someone for once."  
"Your mama never told ya not to threaten someone twice ya size?"  
"Yeah, but that was BEFORE the World went to shit. I'm thinking that doesn't apply anymore. I'm giving you one more chance or you're out of here. I do have other things to do than this. Like, protecting this place from walkers." He groaned again and got up. "Finally!" I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back outside and shoot some walkers!"  
I quickly walked back to the tower. I really couldn't stand Merle sometimes. He could be such an ass.  
Rick greeted me with a smile when I returned to the tower. "Trouble?" I nodded. "Let me guess... Merle?"  
"He didn't want to help Glenn and Maggie find out where the walkers got in. I somehow managed to make him go anyway," I chuckled.  
"Typical," Rick said.  
Nothing had happened since I left. The same walkers were still walking around in circles, moaning and looking for food. One of them headed towards the woods, looking very purposeful. However, it didn't get that far before it fell to the ground. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked through the fore sight of my rifle.  
An arrow.  
"Daryl," I whispered. I threw the rifle to the ground and ran down to open the gates. But as they came into sight, I saw that they weren't alone. They had four guys with them. Four oddly familiar guys. They all ran up to the gate, which I quickly opened, and closed again as soon as they were inside. I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around Daryl's neck and kiss him. "Oh god I've missed you," he mumbled against his lips. He smiled. Mason cleared his throat and Daryl and I pulled away from each other. I looked at the four new guys, and it finally hit me.  
Aston.  
Calum.  
Michael.  
And most importantly;  
Luke.


End file.
